deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Nij and Doj's Trap
Nij and Doj's Trap is the fifth episode of the Deltora Quest anime. Synopsis Lief, Barda, and Jasmine are given shelter by an elderly couple, but there may be more to them than meets the eye. Plot Lief, Barda, Jasmine and a Raladin man are on the run from Grey Guards. Jasmine, alongside Filli and Kree manages to slow the guards down by throwing objects at them from the safety of the treetops. Realizing that continuing down a straight, open path is not the best move, the adventurers swerve off to the side amongst some bushes. Now relatively safe, Jasmine decides to give the Ralad man some healing medicine, which she learned to make through her mother. The trio leaves the man behind, to observe the surrounding area - while also reassuring him that they will be back soon. They eventually find a house, with a sign out the front reading "Ring and Enter". Upon walking up to the front door, Lief, Barda and Jasmine realize they are standing on quicksand. They frantically try to free themselves - but to no avail. The elderly couple living at the house throws them a rope that the trio uses to pull themselves free. Inside the house, Jasmine, feeling uneasy, asks Lief how the belt is going. He touches the topaz, only to break the illusion of the once warm interior and kind faces of the elderly couple. The elderly couple, now in their true form turn out to be monsters. Lief comes to the realization that by touching the topaz, his mind becomes clear - breaking the illusion. Barda drinks some of the "tea" placed on the table - Lief not managing to knock it away from him in time. Barda collapses, unable to move. Lief grabs Jasmine's hand, making her feel the topaz. Lief works out that the elderly couple, in their human form, were speaking backwards. Thus, he manages to decode their names - "Jin'' and "Jod'' from "Nij" and "Doj". He then remembers that Jin and Jod are both names in the Enigmatic Giant's riddle. Jin and Jod are two of Thaegan's children. The trio manages to get outside, while Jin and Jod are distracted. As they are walking outside, they realize that Jin and Jod are being distracted by the Ralad man, who is on the opposite side of the quicksand. Lief calls out to him, warning him not to come over. This breaks their cover. With Jin and Jod quickly trailing behind them, Lief Barda and Jasmine need to find a way to cross the quicksand. Just as Jin and Jod are about to catch them, the Ralad man appears almost from nowhere, making Jin and Jod knock into each other - temporarily dazing them. The Ralad man points to a button hidden amongst some foliage - silently explaining how he crossed over to the other side. They push the button, revealing a lit up, safe-to-use path. Jasmine crosses first. Lief and Barda draw their swords, ready to retaliate against the two monsters. The Ralad man grabs Barda and flings him across his shoulders, carrying him across. Lief then attempts to run across the bridge, with Jasmine's hand at the ready to press the button. Jin and Jod, now in their more powerful, merged form, throw their axe towards Jasmine, grazing her arm. Kree distracts the monster, giving Lief enough time to cross, and for the button to be pressed. Jin and Jod then sink into the quicksand. Jasmine gives Kree some of the Lilies of Life nectar, to heal his injured wing from distracting the now defeated Jin and Jod. She also uses some of her own homemade medicine to heal her arm. The Ralad man, using a stick on the ground to carve out some Raladin writing, introduces himself as Manus. He was once used as a slave by Jin and Jod, thus explain why he knew how to cross over the quicksand. He explains that Thaegan took away his, and all of the Ralads' voices, which is why he is forced to write. Now it's time to find the other gems! It's off to the Lake of Tears! Character debuts *Jin *Jod Characters *Lief *Barda *Jasmine *Kree *Filli *Manus *Enigmatic Giant (voice only) Villains *Jin *Jod *Grey Guards Trivia *Jin and Jod are first seen, as well as the soul form of Thaegan's Children. *Jin and Jod are seen to be able to combine similar to the way that Lun,Lod and Ichabod combined in Sorceress Thaegan is Back!e Lake of Tears]] * The Japanese title translates to "Nij and Doj's Trap" - the same translation used in the English dub. Category:Episodes Category:Deltora Quest anime Category:Non-canon